Telepon Tengah Malam
by Orange-Maple
Summary: Fic humor pertama. Biasanya bikin fic yang romansa. Jadi maklum ajalah kalo garink, Owkeh? XD WARNING: OOCness,AU, gejeh "Neji ga bisa tidur. Malapetaka telepon tengah malam muncul. Entah setan ato secret admirer."


Judul

Judul: Telepon Tengah Malam

Fandom: Naruto (Disclaimer: punya yang punyanya)

Pairings: ??/Neji atau Neji/??, slight hint KibaShino, KakaKiba, KakaNeji, KakaIta XDD

Genre: General/Humor

Rating: T

Warning: OOC dan lebay banged. Pens berat Neji dkk mending jangan baca (Lha jadi sapa yang baca? –nangis gajebo-)

Malam ini begitu panas. Neji menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Sesekali dikibaskannya tangannya. Bunyi getar handphone mengusik kesenyapan. Disambarnya handphone itu dan menekan tombol 'Yes'.

Neji : Apa? (ogah-ogahan)

Si penelepon: Hai.

Neji : …

Si penelepon: …

Neji : Kalau gak ngomong, kututup nih.

Si penelepon: Kirain kamu yang bakal ngomong.

Neji : YANG NELEPON KAN KAMU!!

Si penelepon: Ah, ngeganggu ya? Kalo gitu aku minta maap.

Neji : Tsk, kamu! Udah ganggu orang tengah malem, minta-minta pula!

Si penelepon: Kalo gitu aku aja nih yang ngasih maap.

Neji : OK, Thanks. TUNGGU DULU! Kenapa jadi aku yang minta maap?!

Si penelepon: Mana kutahu.

Neji : …

Si penelepon: Terus? Mo ngomong apa?

Neji : YANG NELEPON KAN KAMU!!

Si penelepon: Kirain kamu.

Neji : Kututup. (_PIP!_ Neji menekan tombol 'End')

Neji menghela napas panjang. Malam musim panas begini membuatnya tersiksa. Mau tidur ga ngantuk, mau bangun males. _(author: jadi maunya apa?! –disambit kunai-)_

Neji memaksa menutup mata kerasa-keras. Berusaha terlelap. Boro-boro terlelap, matanya malah jadi perih dan kini ia sibuk mengerjapkan matanya.

Setengah jam berlalu.

Neji masih terjaga. Menatap poster AB Three di atap kamarnya.

Bosan. Bosan. Bosan.

Neji berguling ke ujung kanan ranjangnya. Lalu berguling ke ujung kiri. Berguling ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Bosan. Bosan. Bosan. Bosan.

'Drrrt…Drrrt…Drrrt..' Handphone-nya kembali bergetar.

Neji menyambarnya tergesa. Paling tidak, ia kini ada kerjaan.

Neji : Ya halo?

Si penelepon: Em, aku yang tadi.

Neji : ??

Si penelepon: Yang tadi lho, yang tadi.

Neji : Oh, yang tadi itu ya.

Si penelepon: Iya.

Neji : Hm, terus mo ngapain?

Si penelepon: Mo ngelanjutin yangt adi.

Neji : Perasaan tadi belum ngomongin apa-apa deh.

Si penelepon: Sampai mana sih, kita tadi?

Neji : DIBILANGIN BELOM NGOMONG APA-APA!!

Si penelepon: Ya udah, sekarang kamu ngomong.

Neji : YANG NELEPON KAN KAMU!!

Si penelepon: Jangan marah-marah mulu dong..

Neji : Ah, iya maap. KENAPA PULA AKU MINTA MAAP?!

Si penelepon: Coba deh, minum dulu, tenangin pikiran, baru ngomong mau apa..

Neji : (hela napas) Gini ya. Satu, yang nelepon kan kamu, JADI kamu yang musti ngomong duluan! Dua, kalo ngomongin hal ga penting, kututup!

Si penelepon: Mm…aku dapet nomor kamu dari temen.

Neji : Ooh.. Siapa?

Si penelepon: Ada, deh.

Neji : (hela napas) Terus mo ngomong apa? Pake nelpon orang malem-malem gini segala?!

Si penelepon: Aku ga bisa tidur.

Neji : (tersentak girang) Wah, Sama dong!

Si penelepon: Eh? Kamu juga ga bisa tidur?

Neji : Iya, ga bisa tidur.

Si penelepon: Wah, Sama dong!

Neji : MAKANYA TADI KUBILANG GITU!!

Si penelepon: Fufu, kamu lucu yah, marah-marah mulu. Kurang kalsium tuh.

Neji : Aku ga bakal marah-marah tanpa sebab!

Si penelepon: terus kenapa kamu dari tadi marah-marah terus??

Neji : Karena KAMU bikin kesel.

Si penelepon: Eh? Karena aku?

Neji : Yep.

Si penelepon: Beneran karena aku??

Neji : ?? Iya, gara-gara kamu.

Si penelepon: Beneran??

Neji : Iya!

Si penelepon: Senangnyaa…

Neji : ITU BUKAN SESUATU YANG PANTAS DIBANGGAKAN!!

Si penelepon: Aku senang karena kamu mikirin aku..

Neji : Hah?

Si penelepon: Kamu suka yaoi gak?

Neji : PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITUU?!

Si penelepon: Mo ngajak barteran.

Neji : Gini, ya. Satu, sebage COWOK NORMAL, aku NGGAK DOYAN yang BEGITU! Dua, KAMU sebage COWOK masa nggak MALU suka yang kayak GITU?! Tiga, tengah malem tiba-tiba nelpon orang jangan buat ngajak barteran!!

Si penelepon: Dikirimnya via wessel pos aja.

Neji: KAMU DENGERIN GA SIH?!

Si penelepon: Eh, bentar. Ada sms masuk. Ditutup dulu yah, entar aku nelpon lagi. _(Pip!)_

Neji melotot menggenggam handphone-nya keras.

Setengah jam berlalu.

Neji kini asyik back-roll di tempat tidurnya. Bosan, bosan, bosan.

'Drrrt…Drrrt…Drrrt…' handphone-nya kembali bergetar, pemirsa!

Neji meraih Nokia N70 hitam nya _(Promosi –dikemplang-)._ Di layar handphone, tampak tulisan kelap-kelip 'Private Number'. Ditekannya tombol 'Yes'.

Neji : Yang tadi kan?

Si penelepon: Kok tahu?

Neji : Nebak.

Si penelepon: Bohong.

Neji : Beneran, nebak.

Si penelepon: Masa, sih?

Neji : Dibilangin cuman nebak!

Si penelepon: Ooh, kirain udah nge-save nomor aku.

Neji : Gimana cara?! Wong kamu nelpon pake private number!

Si penelepon: Kamu mau nomor aku?

Neji : Ga juga sih.

Si penelepon: Ya udah kalogitu.

Neji : Ya udah.

Si penelepon: Ya udah.

Neji : Ya udah.

Si penelepon: Met malem.

Neji : JADI SEBENERNYA MAU APA KAMU NELPON?!

Si penelepon: Pengen denger suara kamu…

Neji : Hah?

Si penelepon: Perlu kuulang?

Neji : Iya coba ulang. (ngorek kuping)

Si penelepon: Mo ngajak barteran.

Neji : TADI KAMU GA NGOMONG GITU!!

Si penelepon: Salah denger paling.

Neji : (hela napas) OK, OK. Kamu masih ngotot berkutat dengan barteran, dan kubilang AKU NGGAK DOYAN YAOI!!

Si penelepon: Nggak doyan tapi punya kan?

Neji : Punya sih.

Si penelepon: Tuh, kaan!

Neji : YA ENGGAK LAH! DODOL!!

Si penelepon: Padahal kamu manis lho.

Neji : Tau dari mana?

Si penelepon: Sering liat di sekolah.

Neji : Eh? Jangan-jangan kita sesekolahan?? Lagian, apa hubungannya muka manis sama yaoi?? Aku tahu aku ganteng, tapi kalau dibilang 'manis', aga males juga sih.

Si penelepon: Aku sering mampir ke kelas kamu.

Neji : Ngapain?

Si penelepon: Liatin kamu.

Neji : Hasyah! Rayuan gombal gitu udah ga jaman! Tambahan lagi, catet, aku BUKAN gay.

Si penelepon: …

Neji: ??

Si penelepon: Aku juga bukan gay.

Neji : Baguslah. (gak peduli)

Si penelepon: …mungkin.

Neji : Gitu, ya.

Si penelepon: Kenapa ya, tiba-tiba nomor kamu ada di hape aku tapi ga ada namanya.

Neji : BOONG BANGET! Itu trik BASI buat ngajak kenalan!

Si penelepon: Becanda. Kan kubilang aku dapet nomor kamu dari temen.

Neji : Siapa sih??

Si penelepon: Ga penting.. yang lebih penting, sekarang aku ngobrol sama kamu…

Neji : Perasaan dari tadi omongannya ga penting dan ga jelas deh.

Si penelepon: Jelas ga jelas, aku seneng ngobrol sama kamu.

Neji : Gombal banget.

Si penelepon: Makanya, kita barteran yuk!

Neji : DIBILANGIN AKU GA PUNYA YANG YAOI-YAOI!!

Si penelepon: Barteran hati.

Neji : Kututup nih.

Si penelepon: Hehehe…manisnya…

Neji : …

Si penelepon: ??

Neji : Kamu seme atau uke?

Si penelepon: Seme.

Neji : KATANYA NGGAK GAY!?

Si penelepon: Becanda kok.

Neji : (mijit kening) Kamu, mana yang bohong dan kenyataan ga bisa diprediksi. Ga ketauan ya?!

Si penelepon: Kamu penasaran?

Neji : Ga juga.

Si penelepon: Huff….aku nggak bisa tidur nih.

Neji : Iya, tadi udah ngomong.

Si penelepon: Tapi sekarang aku udah mulai ngantuk.

Neji : Heh, baguslah. Kututup kalo gitu!

Si penelepon: TUNGGU!

Neji : Apa lagi?!

Si penelepon: Besok boleh ngobrol lagi ga?

Neji : Entahlah

Si penelepon: ??

Neji : Coba aja.

Si penelepon: (girang) OK! Sampai besok yah! Met tidur, Nejikko!

Neji : HEY! KAU PANGGIL AP-- (_PIP!_ Ditutup sama si penelepon)

Neji merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Matanya kini perlahan mulai memberat. Diletakannya handphone-nya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Seraya menarik selimut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal empuk, Neji berbisik " Met tidur juga…"

Keesokan paginya.

Neji: Hey! Naruto! Sini!

Naruto: (merasa Neji lagi butuh, kesempetan belaga sombong) Sini ajah, sapa yang butuh!

Neji: (Kesel tapi nyamperin juga) Kamu ngasih nomor hape aku ke orang lain ga akhir-akhir ini?

Naruto: Bentar, nginget-nginget dulu. (mikir)

Setengah jam kemudian.

Naruto: AH! Iya! Baru inget!

Neji: LAMA BANGET SIH!

Naruto: Jangan tereak-tereak! Ntar aku lupa lagi gimana?!

Neji: O-Oh, maap (sebel).

Naruto: Ada. 3 orang.

Neji: Hha?

Naruto: Yang minta nomor kamu.

Neji: SIAPA AJA?!

Naruto: DIBILANGIN JANGAN TEREAK-TEREAK!!

Neji: Oiya, lupa. Terus? Terus, Siapa??

Naruto: Ga tau.

Neji: KATANYA UDAH INGET!!

Naruto: Udah inget bukan berarti tau kan?!

Neji: (mijit kening) Masa ga tau??

Naruto: Ada 3 orang yang nanya nomor hape kamu kemarin.

Neji: Terus kamu kasih?

Naruto: Ya iyalah!

Neji: YA JANGAN DONG!!

Naruto: Haah, bete banget. Tiap ada nomor tak dikenal yang nge-sms aku, kirain cowo ganteng mo ngajak kenalan. Taunya nanyain nomor hape kamu! BETE!!

Neji: Bukan salah mereka. Karena aku seksi. (bergaya)

Narutao: Puih! Makan tuh seksi!!

Neji: Terus, kamu save nomor mereka kan??

Naruto: Mmm……….

Neji: ??

Naruto: Satu nomor 10.000 yen

Neji: YANG BENAR SAJA!

Naruto: Nomormu biasa kujual 50.000 yen.

Neji: (geplak Naruto) JADI KAMU BIANG KELADINYA!!

Setelah pertengkaran mulut yang ga penting,. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan memberitahu Neji ketiga nomor misterius itu. Neji sibuk memencet tombol di hapenya, nge-save 3 nomor itu. Karena gatau namanya, Neji save sebagai 'X', 'XX', dan 'XXX'.

Di ruangan kelas.

Neji terus memandangi layar hapenya. Dipelototin terus kayak orang idiot.

Shino: Heyy. (duduk depan Neji)

Neji: …

Shino: Heyy!

Neji: …

Shino: HEEYY!!

Neji: BERISIK!! APAH?!

Shino: (hela napas) Mukamu itu loh, manyun jelek gitu.

Neji: Berisik. Aku lagi mikir.

Shino: Mikir apaan?

Neji: Dan aku nggak jelek.

Shino: Terserah. Mikirin apa??

Neji: (menatap Shino lekat-lekat) Kamu pacaran sama Kiba ya?

Shino: E-Engga!!

Neji: Suka sama Kiba?

Shino: Nggak kok!

Neji: Dia suka sama kamu?

Shino: …

Neji: …

Shino: …

Neji: ??

Shino: Ke- Ke toilet dulu ah (beranjak)

Neji: Eh, bentar! (narik tangan Shino).

Shino: Ja- Jangan macam-macam! (menjerit)

Neji: HEH! Dodol! Ngapain juga gue macem-macem?!

Shino: Abis tampangmu itu, mesum banget.

Neji: Jangan hiraukan. Yang lebih penting, tau nomor ini ga? (nyodorin hape)

Shino: I-INI KAN--!!

Neji: NOMOR SIAPA?!

Shino: Ga tau.

Neji: (geplak Shino)

Kiba:Hyuuga Neji! Ngapain kamu geplak-geplak Shino yang imut?! (tiba-tiba muncul)

Shino: Ki-Kiba! (lari ngumpet di punggung Kiba)

Neji: Halah, ga usah basa-basi manjangin penpik, langsung ajah, kamu tau nomor ini ga?? (nyodorin hape tepat ke muka Kiba)

Kiba: Ha??

Neji: Ayo inget-inget, penting!

Kiba: Mmm……….. (mikir, mijit-mijit pipi Shino)

Shino: Ki- Kiba-kun…………

Kiba: hm, pipimu lembut yah……

Shino: Kiba-kun………

Kiba: Shino-chan……

Neji: Oi! Oi! Oi! Jangan nyepam disini! Lagian tokoh utamanya gue!!

Kiba: Tsk! Ganggu orang ajah.

Neji: Berisik! Kembali ke topik! Tau nomor ini ga?? PENTNG!!

Kiba: Mmm………(mikir)

Neji: ??

Kiba: Mm…..

Neji: ??

Kiba: Shino-chan tambah lemak dikit ya?

Neji: (geplak Kiba) BUKAN SAATNYA MIKIRIN HAL YANG UDAH JELAS GITU!!

Shino: Ki- Kiba-kun …… Neji-kun ……… Ka-Kalian kejaammm ………… Huweeeeeeeeee ……… (nangis Bombay lari tunggang langgang ke luar kelas)

Kiba: Eh? Eh! Tunggu! Shino-chan!! (mo nyusul)

Neji: BENTAR DULU! (cekek Kiba) Jawab dulu ini nomor siapa?!

Kiba: Berisik! Gara-gara kamu Shino-chan pundung! Enyah kau!! (berontak)

Neji: Yee! Yang duluan nyinggung dia gendutan kan kamu!

Kiba: Aku nggak bilang di gendutan! Lagian, aku suka pinggul Shino-chan yang gempal kayak sekarang, makin bohay, dan--

Neji: Stop! Stop! Stop! Sadar woy, sadar!! (guncang-guncang Kiba biar balik ke alam nyata)

Kiba: (nepis tangan Neji) Ckk! Tentang nomor itu, aku nggak tau dan ga mau tau. Tapi aku tau orang yang mungkin ga tau tapi bisa tau.

Neji: ………..Coba diringkas. Kebanyakan 'tau' nya jadi ga mudeng.

Kiba: Intinya, (nyodorin kartu nama) hubungi detektif ternama Shinichi Kuda untuk memecahkan teka-teki ini.

Neji: Ini kan penpik Naruto!

Kiba: Gapapa lah, crossover dikit.

Neji: Emoh!! Entar ketenaran gue yang menyilaukan kesilep ama si detektif muka kuda itu!

Kiba: Detektif Shinichi Kuda.

Neji: Wat eper! Sekali kuda tetap kuda!

Kiba: Kamu buang gengsi dikit napa, demi mengungkap tirai yang terselubung dalam tirai misteri. (begaya ala Conan)

Neji: Demo…..

Kiba: Ga pake Demo-demo-an segala! Ayo ke detektif Shinichi Kuda!

Neji: Be- Bentaarrr!! (keburu ditarik Kiba, diseret sepanjang lorong ampe ke depan ruang Kepsek).

Kiba: Udah sampai.

Neji: Kok disini?

Kibi: Disini kok.

Neji: Ini kan ruangannya Kepsek Hatake!

Kiba: Emang.

Neji: Lha terus?

Kiba: Terus apanya?

Neji: KATANYA MAU KETEMU SHINICHI KUDA?!

Kiba: Hatake-sensei akhir-akhir ini doyang cosu jadi Shinichi.

Neji: Aku pulang.

Kiba: E, bentar! Gitu-gitu, Hatake-sensei punya Sharingan. Dia pasti bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat orang awam macam kita!

Neji: Hha?

Kiba: Kebenaran….. Dengan kemampuan Sharingan nya, dia pasti mampu meniru Shinichi asli 100 persen tanpa cacat!

Neji: …. (mikir)

Kiba: …

Neji: Boleh deh, nyoba.

Kiba: Nah, gitu dong! (nyengir lebar)

Neji dan Kiba masuk ke ruangan Hatake Kakashi.

Kiba: Misi, Om. Sibuk nggak?

Kakashi: Hee, aku masih kerja….Ntar malem aja yah…

Kiba: Sapa yang mo ngajak kencan?!

Kakashi: Aku sanggup bayar mahal lho (tatapan mempesona)

Kiba: Se- Sembarangan! (tapi merona)

Kakashi: Aku paling suka nyemein seme. (menyeringai)

Kiba: E- Eh!? (makin merona)

Neji: EHEM! EHEM! Sekedar mengingatkan. Tokoh utamanya aku loh! Aku! Jangan OOT di penpik orang!

Kakashi: (hela napas) Mo apa jadi? Galak amat..

Neji: (ragu-ragu) …

Kiba: Ayo, ngomong aja

Neji: Ng…

Kiba: Ayo, cepetan.

Neji: Tapi…

Kiba: Ga usah pake tapi, cepetan!

Neji: Mm….

Kiba: Udah, gapapa kok.

Neji: Umm…

Kiba: Tenaang, kerahasiaan terjamin.

Neji: Yaah, daripada ngabisin halaman penpik ga jelas, aku terpaksa cerita deh.

Kiba: Nah, gitu dong!

Kakashi: Aku terima threesome, kok. (dalam sekejap ditonjok dan ditendang Neji dan Kiba)

Neji: Sensei mesum! Jangan ngancurin imej cool en sexy 'Hatake Kakashi' dong! Kesian pens-pens mu ntar!!

Kakashi: (cuek) Jadi sebenernya mo ngapain sih?

Neji: Ginih, bla-bla-bla….. (nyeritain tentang si penelepon misterius, petunjuk dari Naruto, ampe lemak Shino dan tampang kuda Shinichi)

Kakashi: Gila! Panjang banget! Berapa halaman tuh??

Neji: 18 halaman word.

Kakashi: Kamu sih! Mustinya yang ga penting-ga penting ga usah dimasukin! Nih, kayak dia nih! (nunjuk Kiba) Ga usah ajak-ajak dia ampe sini, tinggalin aja pas di kelas. Nambah-nambahin jumlah karakter numpang lewat aja!

Kiba: Apa maksudmu Sensei?!

Kakashi: Maksudnya ya gitu, deh.

Kiba: Padahal semenit lalu kamu senang dengan kedatanganku!

Kakashi: Itu sama ini beda! Akuilah, kemuculan kamu cuman ngeboringin cerita. Bikin OOT.

Kiba: Kejam sekali!! (nahan tangis)

Neji: Hey, hey, hey. Kukasih tau ya. KALIAN BARUSAN ITU JUGA OOT TAU! GA PENTING PULA! Cepet kembali ke topik!

Kakashi: (hela napas) Ya udah deh.

Neji: (nyodorin hape) Jadi, ini nih ketiga nomor tersangka.

Kakashi: (ngeliatin, mikir) …

Neji: …

Kakashi: …

Kiba: Sensei tau sesuatu?

Kakashi: hm…Sepertinya aku pernah melihat nomor si 'XX' ini. Tampaknya tak asing..

Neji: EEH?! SUNGGUH?! SIAPA?! NOMOR SIAPA?!

Kakashi: Bentar, nginget-nginget dulu.

Neji: …

Kiba: …

Setengah jam kemudian.

Kakashi: AH! Aku ingat!

Kiba: LAMA AMET!!

Neji: Kok déjà vu, yah?

Kakashi: Ini, nomor yang kedua ini, yang kau namai XX ini, aku sudah tau punya siapa!

Neji: Jadi… punya siapa??

Kakashi: Ini nomorku.

(detik berikutnya pot bunga besar mendarat keras di kepala Kakashi dan menyebabkannya berlumuran darah)

Neji: JADI KAMU PELAKUNYA?!

Kiba: LAGIAN PAKE MIKIR AMPE SETENGAH JAM SEGALA!!

Kakashi: Tapi, aku NGGAK ngerasa nelepon siapa-siapa tadi malam!

Kiba: Bisa aja ngelindur!

Kakashi: Aku nggak tidur semaleman!

Neji: Terus??

Kakashi: +x-#+xz#&-+x#+z-&x+z-+ZX#+#XZ#+#ZX#+&X#+&X#+#&#&-+x#+z-&x+z-+Z sama Itachi.

Neji: (cengok) sebegitu parahnyakah hingga disensor gitu??

Kiba: Kalo ga disensor rate nya musti jadi M dulu.

Kakashi: (senyam-senyum mesum nginget 'aksi' tadi malam)

Neji: Ah! Tapi tak dipungkiri kamu salah satu orang yang minta nomor aku ke Naruto kan?!

Kakashi: Nggak kok.

Neji: Eh?

Kakashi: Beli. 50.000 yen.

Neji: SAMA AJA DODOL!! Ngapain minta nomor aku ke si Naruto??

Kakashi: Aku suka uke seksi.

Neji: (senyum bangga) Thanks.

Kiba: Oi, Oi, Oi, Jadi gimana inih?? Perasan dari tadi ga ada intinya deh!

Kakashi: (nyender santai) Neji-kun, coba sebutkan judul penpik ini.

Kiba: ??

Neji: 'Telepon Tengah Malam'. Kenapa emang?

Kakashi: Kalo gitu, gampang banget. Kita tunggu malam ini, dia pasti nelpon kamu lagi. (tersenyum puas)

Kiba: (melongo)

Neji: ITU SIH SEMUA ORANG JUGA TAU! Lagian 'dia' sendiri kan emang ngomong bakal nelpon lagi!

Kakashi: Kalo gitu, pas dia nelpon kamu, Kiba akan ngecek siapa aja orang yang pada saat bersamaan sedang menelpon.

Kiba: KOK AKU?!

Kakashi: Aku sibuk urusan penting.

Neji: Hm, jadi kamu menginspeksi dari sini dan menganalisa dengan cermat? Apa perlu pasang alat penyadap juga?

Kakasahi: Engga. Malam ini aku ada kencan sama Itachi. (langsung ditinju Kiba dan Neji)

Kiba: Kerja yang bener dong!

Neji: Itachi kan ga seksi!

Kiba: Hha? (nengok ke Neji) Kayanya bukan itu deh masalahnya.

Kakashi: Favoritku kan seme seksi…Aku doyang nyemein seme..hee..hee.. (senyum mesum)

Neji: Adeknya sih iya, lumayan seksi. Tapi Itachi? Masa tipe kamu Itachi banget sih?? Lagian Iruka gimana??

Kakashi: Kan aku terima threesome.

Neji: BODDOH! DASAR PLAYBOY BEJADD!!

Kiba: Ano……kayanya mulai melencong lagi deh….

Kakashi: Hm, iya ya. Ga sadar ya?

Neji: SALAH SAPA COBA!

Kiba: Udah, pokonya, intinya, ntar malem kamu ulik-ulik coba, sapa dia sebenernya, kenapa ga mau ngasih tau namanya.

Neji: …

Kiba: ??

Neji: Aaaa--!!

Kiba:?!

Kakashi: Ingat sesuatu?

Neji: Dia bukan ga mau ngasih tau namanya! Aku baru ingat!

Kiba: Eh? Jadi??

Neji: Aku emang ga nanya.

Kiba: (jeduk-jedukin kepala ke tembok)

Kakashi: Sebelum kau membuat Kiba mati stress, sampai ketemu besok pagi.

+ FIN +


End file.
